The Surprise
by inesdt
Summary: Set after Dh and before the Epilogue. Hermione and Ron are married! One-shot about Ron and Hermione finding out that they are expecting a baby! Sweet and fluffy! Hinny big announcement too! Hope you like it, reviews are widely appreciated!


**AN: Hi there! I'm posting my very first fanfiction for my favorite Otp, Romione. It's nothing great but still, reviews are more than welcome! i'm saying sorry in advance for my poor writing skills and possible grammar, spelling errors... english is not my mother language. About the fic, this one-shot is about Ron and Hermione finding out that they are going to become parents, lots of fluff! Hope you fellow Romione shippers enjoy it. Rated: K+**

Every Sunday since the war ended, the Weasley family was making an effort to be reunited more often. They had lost so much in that terrible tragedy that rocked the world, finding comfort in each other was the only way all off them could make it through. And by them, I mean Hermione and Harry, Fleur, Angelina and now Audrey too. They were not bonded by blood but they were by heart and marriage, making all off them part of the family. Getting together every week was amazing, they all eat Molly's delicious food, talk about their jobs and recalled adventures from the past. Fleur's and Bill's daughters, Victoire and Dominique, as well as George and Angelina's son, Fred and also James Potter loved hearing all of his parents and uncles stories, hoping that when they would turn eleven, they could live such fun and thrilled lives, but maybe not as dangerous, of course.

Ron and Hermione were happily married. Hermione was a successful lawyer, changing the world and making it better for the discriminated house elves and other magical creatures within the same treatment. She absolutely loved her job, it was demanding but she was always up for the challenge and, in the end, every bit of effort she made paid off just by contemplating her dream coming true, a dream that started so small, a long time ago, within the walls of Hogwarts, when she created S.P.E.W. Apart from her job, the thing she loved the most was definitely Ron. She knew now she had loved him even before she realized it, if that was even possible. They we're complete opposites, always bikering over everything and nothing, because between them there was this huge chemistry, a fiery passion that lead them to fight all the time but, that same fire, drove them crazy with each other in a different way, expressing their love for one another by making love for hours in their bed or shagging senseless all over the apartment, at the office or in the burrow. Yes, Ron and Hermione had the most imperfect perfect relationship, and she wouldn't trade that for anything or anybody in the whole world. As for Ron, he worked as an Auror, protecting innocent people and destroying the remain death eaters and other war criminals. He loved his job. Growing up with five older brothers was very fun, but difficult, Ron always had trouble standing out. Charlie and Bill had this amazing professions, Percy worked at the minister in a high position, George was a Hogwarts drop out like himself but managed to run a successful business, even without Fred. All his four brothers were either wealthy or, at least, lived with enough money to have a nice home and first hand clothing, also all of them had plenty to start a family. Being the youngest male, Ron was afraid he would fail, not being able to have what the other Weasley boys had. Adding to all this pressure was, of course, his self esteem issue. Although he knew that he had been a crucial element in the war and he was deserving of his current position, when he first got it, six months after the war ended, give or take, he somehow couldn't help to feel insecure and undeserving. Hermione, that amazing girl he loved with all of his heart eased his fears and told him he was worthy of everything he had conquered, she made him feel special, at times she made him feel the most brilliant bloke in the world, when he knew he was not. He had gained everything he ever dreamed of but never thought he would get: her. How could he possible not stand out in the crowd when he had Hermione by his side? She was drop dead gorgeous, for firsts. She was a very smart, hard working girl. She carried people, she carried him. Most of all, she loved him. Their love was so great, so intense, so gigantic that hurt them sometimes.

They had just bought a new house in London, near Grimauld Place to be close to the Potter's. It was only logical, since Ginny and Hermione were the best of friends, Ron felt good knowing his baby sister was close and, well, as for the golden trio, we can skip the explanations. Recently, they had a new found reason: little James. Hermione and Ron were James' godfathers, and they were crazy about him.

That Sunday dinner was going just fine, just like many others, they've eaten and then played with the kids while talking about their week events. On the middle of conversation, Harry and Ginny stood up, asking for everyone's attention.

- If you could all shut up for a moment - said Ginny - we want to tell you some news.

Everybody in the room suddenly got quiet and looked at the pair expectantly. Gin and Harry traded knowing glances at each other and Ginny nodded at her husband telling him to go ahead.

- Well, James here - patting his son's head - is going to have a baby brother or sister! - he concluded with a gigantic smile on his face.

Everyone went frantic, clapping their hands and saying "Congratulations!" over and over again. Molly was so thrilled she started crying tears of joy, and Arthur pated Ginny's almost non existing bump affectionately, looking at his only daughter with pride and love.  
>Hermione was happy for them, but the news were bittersweet. Don't get her wrong, she loved James very much and she knew she would love the new baby just as much, but somehow Ginny and Harry having a baby was a reminder of Ron and herself not having one, or even getting close to having one. Of course they talked about starting a family, and hermione even stopped taking the contraceptive potion, but until that moment they hadn't been blessed in such manner. Hermione congratulated the parents-to-be with enthusiasm, but couldn't hide the slight sadness in her eyes. Of course, no one noticed her bipolar reaction besides Ron, who held her hand and squeezed in a soothing way, telling her without words being necessary that he understood her.<br>The rest of the evening went by fast, and before they knew it, it was time for everyone to head home.

Hermione barely said a word to Ron on their way home. She was afraid that if she spoke, her voice would betray her, because her emotions were all over the place at the moment. Of course, it wasn't Ron's fault, on the contrary, she feared that he was getting disappointed. I mean, she stopped the contraception potion, what if she was baron? That possibility was not out of the table. Back in the war Bellatrix had tortured her. The cruciatus curse was very fatal, she didn't die, obviously, but she could have internal injuries that we're affecting her capacity of reproducing. Ron came from a big family, he wanted children more than anything, if she couldn't give that to him, maybe he would leave her to find some other woman that could fulfill his dreams. The more she thought about it the more anxious she got. They arrived at the front door and she hurried to the bathroom, closed the door, and emptied the contents of her stomach. She sat on the toilet's floor and decided to calm herself down at once, I mean, she couldn't get nervous at a point that she was throwing up that way. Hermione breathed and heard a soft knock.

- Are you alright, baby? - said Ron very sweetly

- Yes, Ron, don't worry. I'll be right there, give me a minute or two.

Ron did worry about her. He saw what the events of that night have done to her, she was sad. She wanted children and he couldn't give that to her, at least till that moment. No wonder she was so nervous, I bet she was questioning his ability to give her babies. What of he was baron and couldn't give her that? He tried not to think of the worst, but this baby thing was really getting to his head, and he started getting really upset about it. "Maybe we should see a healer", he thought, "I mean, if there is a problem we ought to know sooner rather than later, there is no point of hiding from the problems", he went back to the room they shared thinking that he would suggest the healer idea to Hermione as soon as he could, maybe tomorrow morning, or even tonight, depending on her mood when she left the toilet. He put on some pajama bottoms, and laid down shirtless on the bed, his arms behind his head. He stayed there looking at the ceiling in silence, "what's taking Hermione so long? Maybe I should get up and check on her again" he thought, but when he was getting up she appeared by the door.

- Hey.. - he almost mumbled

- I'm sorry I took so long, but I'm fine, don't worry - she felt the weird need to excuse herself.

- It's ok, Mione, of course I worry, I mean... I know how you took the baby news, do you... Do you want to talk about it? - his voice was soft and gentle, seeing Hermione sad was something he could not take, even when he was mad at her, the idea of his wife crying or being upset was unbearable to him.  
>She sit in the bed next to him and started putting her night gown, her eyes fixed the floor.<p>

- No, really. It's ok, Ron. I am excited for Harry and Ginny, I just.. - her voice got weaker and broke down - I mean, it's just we...

He stood up and run to her kneeling at the floor by her side, holding both her hands in his and planting soft kisses on her palms.

- I know what you're saying, I'm excited too, we love James and another baby means more love for all of us to give. But I know you want to be pregnant, you want a baby too, our baby. I want that too, Hermione, so I was thinking we... - he tried to put the right words together, the last thing he wanted was to upset hermione by implying she was sick or had some kind of problem - I think that maybe it was good for us if we visited a Healer.

She completely froze. "Oh my God, he wants to check if I can have children? Why? Maybe if he discovers I can't sooner he leaves me now, not wasting another moment with a girl who can't give him what he wants", she panicked, getting really nervous, her palms start sweating and her breathing was getting faster and shorter.

- Why? - she asked with years threatening to come down from her eyes - I think I'm fine, Ronald, don't you? Are you trying to say something to me? Because if you want to leave me over the fact that I can't have children I completely understand, but I need to get prepared now, you have to tell me. That's why you want to see a healer? To check me out, Ronald? Please, tell me - she snapped, not giving him a chance to talk over her.

- No! Hermione how could you think that? You are my wife and I love you more than anything in the world, I will never leave you, not now and not in a million years, you have to know that - he was almost screaming.

- I think I know.. No, I do know, I know I'm being silly too, Ron, but I'm afraid. I'm afraid like I have never been. What of I can't give you what you need? What if I can't have babies? - she cried

- And what if I can't ? - answered him - I can also be the reason why you can't get pregnant, you know? I'm afraid too, Hermione. But we are a team, we face our problems together, that's why I wanted us to see a healer. I mean if there is a problem, Hermione, we have to know...

- I know, honey. I want to know too, but I'm anxious. What if we really can't have children? What happens then? Are we ready to hear that, I mean.. - she said very slowly - what if that's not meant for us?

- Don't say that, of course it is. We have to be patient, but we are going to have a baby, I don't think there is something wrong with either of us, you'll see, honey - he kissed her temples softly, pressing her cheek gently, descending until he met her lips, planting soft kisses against the corners of her mouth.

- Thank you, Ron. Tomorrow I'll call St. Mungo's first thing in the morning and see if we can get an appointment this week.

- Good. Now, c'mere and be the little spoon, okay? - he said, opening the sheets so that she could come inside the bed and lay down next to him.

She kissed him full in the mouth and turned around so he could hug her.

- Thank you - she whispered - I don't know what I'll do without you sometimes..

- Yeah? - he chuckled - well, I feel exactly the same. And don't ever doubt that again, not for a second. I will always be here, not matter what - than he whispered in her ear - I love you, Hermione, I love you so much...

- I love you too, Ron, so very much..

And they drifted of to sleep almost immediately.

Four days passed by, it was Thursday, and they went to see healer Monica. Hermione was very anxious, she was feeling sick the last few days and even more now, she thought this whole story was getting to her nerves. They were currently in the waiting room, Ron had his arm around her waist and was drawing circles with his fingers in her back, trying to make her calm. He was dead worried, of course. But he had to be strong, in case they received bad news, he couldn't be weak. He was going to take it an be there for Hermione.

- Hermione and Ronald Weasley? - a nurse said

- Yes? - they said in unison standing up at the same time.

- Healer Monica is ready for you now, come in, you may follow me.

Healer Monica was a middle age witch, with grey hair and huge glasses. She ran a few tests and asked them questions about their sex lives and daily habits. Ron flushed every time she asked a personal question to Hermione's own amusement.  
>After a whole hour of examination, Healer Monica came back with the results. She sit down, adjust the papers in her hands and told them:<p>

- Well, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, there is no reason for being nervous. Everything is just fine, with both of you. Your tests came back normal.

Hermione let out a breath she didn't even realized she was holding while Ron clasped her hand so tightly he could have break it.

- But that not everything, I.. Eeeeer, I have some news for you.

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand, suddenly feeling an urge to empty the contents of her stomach, she glanced at Ron and he calmed her down, she managed to control her urges in order to hear Healer Monica.

- Mrs. Weasley, I know it's you are trying to get pregnant, is that right? Lately, I mean.

- yes, that's the reason we came to see you in the first place, like we told you in the beginning.

- yes, yes. Well, I'm afraid you have to stop trying for now.

- What? - replied Ron - but, why? Is there something wrong with my wife? Is she I'll? She's been vomiting a lot lately!

- Oh, no, calm down Mr. Weasley! You have to stop trying because, I've done a pregnancy test, you see we have too, it's policy here in the maternity ward, and the test came back positive. Hermione, you're with child already, congratulations, to both of you!

The couple was speechless. They looked at each other, Hermione's eyes were filled with tears and turned to Healer Monica once more in disbelief.

- Are you sure? I mean, how is that possible, I was almost positive I wasn't pregnant, wow, I mean.. I don't know what to say - she said between sobs

- well, I'm very sure, you are going to be a mother, dear!

- How far along is she? - Asked Ron

- She's about two and a half months pregnant, the baby was probably conceived in September, and it's due in May. I can't tell you the gender just yet, but with a bit of luck we can see it in our next appointment, too weeks from now, when Hermione ends the first trimester.

- Oh, Ron! I'm so happy! - Hermione told him and before she could continue he hugged her for the life of it, with such passion and love he could almost burst right then and there.

- I'm so happy too, love. Not in a million years I though we were going to receive this kind of news today. It's amazing, really, thank you Healer Monica - Ron said

- Oh dear, it was all you, I did nothing - she laughed - but I gotta tell you, I chose this profession to behold such moments between couples in love, I should be the one thanking you... - the gentle woman respond - Now, do you have any more question or concerns?

- Yes. Is everything alright with the baby? Can I continue to go to work or should I stay home? Can I eat normally or do I have to be in a specific diet? - Hermione asked

- Well, my dear, the baby is great and growing. You can go to work, but you ought not to aparate when you reach the six month mile, you can floo thru the whole pregnancy, that'll be okay. You can eat normally, but you can't drink alcohol, of course, and you can't smoke, that should be obvious. Nurse Martha is going to give you both flyers concerning foods you may avoid and other dangers you should be aware of. Oh, and of course! - she opened one of the drawers in her cabinet and took a yellow looking potion out of it - this is for the morning sickness, drink a spoon full of it before sleeping time every night, and I expect you feel just fine in the morning. Well, I think that's it. I'll be expecting you here two weeks from now! And again, Congratulations!

Hermione and Ron were beyond thrilled with the blissful news and couldn't wait to tell everyone in the family, including the Grangers who didn't have any grandchild yet, unlike Arthur and Molly.

That night, after they made love once again, Ron put his hand softly on top of Hermione's still flat belly and caressed it for a moment.

- I can't believe that we are going to have a baby of our own, love. I'm so proud of you - he said tenderly.

- I couldn't have done it without you - hermione chuckled and continued in a much softer tone - we're finally going to be a family, a whole family. I mean, we already were, don't get me wrong, but this - she placed her hand on top of his that was still on her stomach - this is something that we did together and belongs to us only, this is true magic - tears were now threatening to fall from her eyes.

- Yeah, I couldn't have said it better - he answered while hugging her from behind and kissing her neck - I love you, Hermione and I love our baby already.

She turned around to kiss him softly in the lips.

- I love you both very much too, Ron. - the corners of her lips turned into a smile and she pressed more tightly against his embrace.

Soon enough they were both fast asleep, a little redhead baby with beautiful blue eyes and a wonderful smile filling their dreams.


End file.
